


Pregnant Obsession

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is driven to distraction during a lesson by his lover's pregnant body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I see Percy in the final year at Hogwarts in this Fic so not sure if the underage warning applies  
> This story is non beta read so please be kind :)

Severus loved fucking his young lover, Percy always made the most delicious keening noises especially now he was pregnant, Severus loved dominating the pregnant teen. The sight of his swollen middle was enough to drive Severus into an almost unquenchable lust, this was not the first time that Severus had dismissed a lesson early so he could plunder his lover's sweet little hole.   
In no time at all Severus had had his lover stripped and laid out on the nearest desk with his cock being eagerly swallowed by Percy's greedy hole.  
Percy's legs quivered uncontrollably in delight and wondered if Severus was going to make good on his promise of fucking him through this table, Percy spared a brief moment to pity the poor student working on this desk tomorrow but was brought back to the present by another mighty slam of Severus's overly thick cock "Ugh! Yesssss Severus! Fuck me so hard...I need it!" he mewled loudly  
Sometimes when Severus looked at him like that it made Percy wonder whether Severus's comment about keeping him pregnant because he liked how Percy looked was really a joke or Severus actually intended on making good on that statement, either way Percy loved how wild his pregnant body drove his partner. Severus knew he was close and was determined to send Percy over the precipice first, he determinedly began striking the boy's prostate with every vicious thrust. 

Percy knew that Severus was close and wanted his lover to finish inside him "Don't pull out! Don't pull out! Ugh! Fuck another load in me" Percy whined and tightened his inner walls around his lover's thick cock, Severus let out an almost animalistic grunt and gripped his young love's hips tighter. Ever since his accidental impregnation Percy had loved the feel of Severus's cum shooting inside his body and Severus was more than happy to oblige that request, there was nothing hotter than watching his seed dripping out of his pregnant lover's hot hole. With that thought in mind Severus redoubled his efforts, he no longer pulled his cock out but kept in and humped it deeper inside the body beneath like a desperate animal wanting to claim and mate.   
Percy clutched desperately at Severus leaving fresh red nail marks on his back and shoulders "I'm...I'm...oh SEVERUS!!!" Screamed Percy as he came, his inner tunnel squeezing almost painfully tight around Severus's cock causing the potions master to lose control, he snapped his hips three times before releasing a long guttural groan and shooting his seed once more deep inside his young lover. Percy moaned and quivered at the sensation of Severus's hot seed shooting deep inside him "So good" he gasped.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review or kudos :)


End file.
